Al final de todo
by Andie Salvatore-Booth
Summary: Un grupo de buenos amigos se reúnen, para celebrar un año mas de inmortalidad. Sin olvidar el pasado, ayudándose en el presente y asegurándose de tener un buen futuro. Todo lo que puede pasar en una noche, juegos, risas, lagrimas... Familia - Amigos - Parejas. 3er capítulo Damon-Elena. Busquen en facebook ffvampirediaries
1. El re encuentro

Bonita noche en cualquier parte del mundo en la que se encuentren… Aquí estoy con mi segunda historia de Vampire Diaries; quiero decirles que la primera titulada "No es correcto" NO ESTA OLVIDADA, solo que esta se metió en mi cabeza y hasta que no la termine no podre continuar con la otra.

También les presento esta historia con la finalidad de hacer promoción a la idea que tuve hace algunos día de crear un página en face book donde pudiéramos interactuar sobre nuestra serie favorita; con la meta principal de alentar a las escritoras a que le den un final a sus historias ya que muchas se quedan a la mitad. Espero que les interese y participen en esta comunidad; solo busquen en el face** "ffvampirediaries"** y listo. Espero su opinión.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la cadena CW y de sus creadores la idea es totalmente mía.

* * *

En los bosques de Mystic Falls el sol se oculta, sus destellos son visibles al oeste. La tranquilidad del lugar solo es interrumpida por algunos autos que pasaban a toda velocidad en medio de la carretera, la única entrada al místico pueblo. Desde ya varios años, cada 364 dias los bosques dejan de ser los desolados y tenebrosos campos nocturnos para convertirse en el lugar de encuentro de algunos viejos amigos.  
Los primeros en llegar Jeremy y Bonnie comienzan a preparar el territorio que pronto albergará a su no convencional familia. El se encarga de ir enterrando antorchas cerca del lago formando un gran círculo, ella con su magia prende sin problema cada una, consiguiendo que el lugar se ilumine. Entonces llega un auto convertible rojo, y de el sale una chica rubia que se dirige inmediatamente a la bruja que está del otro lado del claro llegando en cuestión de segundos.

- Bonnie! - grita contenta.

- Caroline que alegría - se dirige a la chica y la abraza.

Mientras tanto el chico que venía conduciendo el auto, cierra la puerta y sin siquiera voltear a ver quien se le acerca, lo toma por el cuello y lo deja tirado unos metros lejos del él, solo es cuestión de segundos para que esté regrese y estrelle la cabeza de su atacante en la húmeda tierra; los dos hombres están transformados por completo, sus respiraciones son perceptibles en el ambiente; no se percatan de que una camioneta negra llega al lugar y sin ser perceptible por el ojo humano un chico de cabellos rubios se encuentra junto a ellos y sin hacer esfuerzo tira del más joven en apariencia.

- Vamos Jeremy, Tayler compórtense - dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Matt le estaba ganando al asqueroso híbrido - se queja el Gilbert.

- Vamos Jer sabes como acaba esto, te cedo algo de ventaja y cuando menos esperes, estás muerto... por algún rato.

- Y te pierdes una gran parte de la fiesta - dice el rubio dando por terminada la pelea.

Al final comienzan a saludarse y sacar cosas de los carros, cajas y cajas de cerveza, una larga mesa que ponen al centro.

Matt como todo un caballero corre a abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto, ayudando a bajar a su novia, la chica parece haber venido al peor lugar del mundo y sabe mejor que nadie que las próximas 24 horas serán de lo más aburridas para ella en sus ya varios siglos de inmortalidad.

- Vamos amor, estoy seguro que te divertirás - le dice su pareja, dándole un beso en los labios - las últimas veces lo has hecho aunque según tu no lo recuerdes.

- Por supuesto que no Matt - contesta la chica tratando de zafarse de sus brazos.

- Vamos nena hazlo por mí - pide poniendo la mejor de las sonrisas. Ella a pesar de todo no se lo puede negar y se dispone a sacar la comida que traen consigo.

Y es que muy en el fondo lo disfruta, sabe que no es humana y también sabe que si está ahí es por Matt y que gracias a él ahora tiene una familia. Él escapar ya no es mas su prioridad ahora puede tener una vida "normal" siendo lo que es. Esperando demostrarle a su madre que al final de todo, ellos no son una abominación.

- Rebekha, ¿Qué tal? - se acercan Caroline y Bonnie, saludando la ultima.

- Hola - saluda ella con indiferencia.

- Matt pero que bien te ves! - saluda Caroline ignorando a la original.

- Gracias tu también te ves estupenda - le dice mientras se acerca a darle un abrazo - Car, comportate - le susurra al oído.

- Tú sabes que yo lo hago, haz que tu noviecita no sea tan pesada y la paz reinará.

Las cosas ya estan puestas, el sonido corre por cuenta de Caroline y Tayler, la noche parece comenzar bien. De pronto dos autos arribaron al lugar, un Mustang rojo llega con total estilo, mientras que un Lamborghini negro frena de golpe.

- Hermano esta vez te gane - dijo el chico de cabellos cafés.

- Lo que tu digas mi querido hermanito - contesto el chico de ojos azules; acercándose a darle un abrazo - Ya veremos quién gana en la carrera oficial.

Junto a ellos permanecen dos chicas que cualquiera que las viera sin saber la historia creería que había un espejo entre las dos. No hacen ningún movimiento solo se admiran una a la otra. Su cabello cae por sus hombros en un liso perfecto, su maquillaje discreto solo remarcando sus ojos de un color negro. Su ropa casi idéntica, unas botas de cuero negro con un pantalón pegado, dejando ver sus curvas. Solo el color de su blusa es diferente mientras una portaba una color blanco la otra llevaba una rojo.

- Elena

- Katherine

- Stefan, Damon - dijo el ultimo de forma graciosa - Bien ya nos conocemos ¿Podemos empezar a disfrutar?

- Si, solo que Elena me copió mi look.

- En verdad Katherine el cabello, ese es mi estilo.

- Bueno digamos que la ropa es el mío, pensé que tú vendrías con tu clásica ropita de santurrona.

- Ey, chicas porque no vamos a saludar a los demás - sugiere Stefan tratando cambiar de tema.

- Cuñadita, tu primero – dice Damon dejando pasar a las mujeres como todo un caballero.

Elena vio a Caroline y Bonnie y dejo a sus acompañantes para reunirse con sus mejores amigas. Después llegaron Jeremy Matt y Tayler; por un momento solo fueron ellos. Solo amigos que se conocieron desde muy pequeños y que recordaban con gran alegría sus mejores años de juventud. Sin ser nada más que humanos que vivían con las complicaciones de la vida; que no conocían el lado sobrenatural que los rodeaba.

- Rebekha que sexy - se acerco Damon.

- La eternidad no deja huella - le dijo mientras bebía su cerveza.

Mientras tanto Stefan se encargaba de sacar otras tantas cajas de alcohol. Del carro de Damon saco varias botellas de burbon pero no todas las que traía ya que algunas yacían vacías en los asientos de traseros del coche.  
Al rato todos se reunieron en el centro junto a la mesa, Katherine había servido varias copas de vino y las había repartido entre todos.

- Bueno chicos me complace estar un año más entre ustedes - comenzó la morena.

- Ay ya va a empezar con sus eternos discursos - dijo Caroline por lo bajo.

- Si esta vez, ojalá nos diga que ya vivió demasiado y será el último que tengamos que escucharla - comento Bonnie. Risitas se escucharon del lado donde estas chicas se encontraban.

- Quieren guardar silencio - pidió uno de los Salvatore para que dejaran hablar a su chica.

- Gracias querido, solo quiero decirles que si no fuera por mí, ustedes habrían muerto hace muchos años. Quizás su vida hubiera sido tan rutinaria que su cuerpo habría sido la cárcel de su alma.

Elena, Caroline y Bonnie torcían lo ojos cada que la chica decía alguna cosa como esas y contenían como podían las ganas de reírse.

- Yo no tengo que escuchar estas tonterías - dijo de pronto Rebekha - Tu no me creaste y en menos de lo que piensas puedo arrancarte la cabeza.

- No estoy hablándote á ti, de hecho ni siquiera había notado tu presencia.

El trió de amigas no resistió mas y estallaron en carcajadas, no podían controlarse y cuando parecía que se callaban algo que hacía una de ella volvía a hacer que comenzaran. Los chicos solo las miraban entre divertidos y enfadados por no dejar que el discurso terminara y ellos pudieran seguir con la fiesta.

- Chicas ya... vamos a dejar que Katherine siga hablando - dijo Elena tratando de controlar la risa, al notar que sus amigas la miraban con desconcierto continuo - dejen terminar a mi querida tatara tatara tatara abuela, no ven que le debemos respecto por sus años.

Eso fue suficiente para que las risas estallaran de nuevo, pero no solo ellas ahora los hombres y hasta Rebekha se les unieron.

- BASTA - grito la Petrova sumamente enojada. Estaba dispuesta a ir tras su doble y darle su merecido. Pero sintió las manos de su chico sobre la cintura.

- Vamos Kat acordamos que nos íbamos a divertir no les hagas caso, ya están ebrias.

- Brindemos por nuestra creadora - dijo Damon dándole a Katherine lo que quería... RECONOCIMIENTO.

Algunos dejaron las risas para brindar otros estaban tan ocupados en reír que no lo hicieron.

- ¿Cuantos años llevamos reuniéndonos? - pregunto Tayler.

- El siguiente año, cumpliremos 50 - contesto Stefan.

- Bueno chicos yo pienso que tenemos que empezar a planear, hay que celebrar a lo grande - comento Matt.

Así los vampiros comenzaron a hablar de lo que harían el próximo año.

* * *

Y bueno que les pareció, ¿Saben que Salvatore esta con que Elena y cual con Katherine?

Espero que les haya gustado y les aseguro que pronto estaré por aquí con la continuación de esta historia.

No se olviden de visitar y poner en marcha la pagina en el face "ffvampirediaries".

Atte Andie Salvatore-Booth

Saludos

****chaito****


	2. Juegos cruzados

Segundo capitulito de esta historia que a mi me encanta, ha sido divertido escribir, imaginando cada escena. Espero les guste.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus creadores. Solo la idea y el desarrollo de la historia son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato se dispersaron los vampiros.

- Caroline y ustedes ¿A que se dedican? - pregunto Elena mientras TODAS las chicas se sentaban a la orilla del lago.

- Ahora yo soy maestra - dijo la rubia.

- Si claro maestra ¿De qué?, el arte de la seducción, o como peinarte en un 2 por 3 - pregunto Rebekha.

- Maestra en un jardín de niños.

- Por Dios Caroline ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?, ¿Qué pasa cuando un niño se lástima y sangra? - pregunto Bonnie preocupada.

- Bueno ese es el único problema, cuando llega a pasar me desaparezco.

- Que aburrido y Tayler ¿Qué es? Veterinario - dijo sarcásticamente Katherine.

- No, el está trabajando en un galería de arte, hace bocetos... le gusta el dibujo. Además decidimos descansar un poco de la vida al límite que llevamos en años anteriores.

- Es por los niños, ¿No? - cuestiono Elena.

- Si - contesto volteando su cara al lago para que no vieran su semblante.

- Vamos, no puede ser que aun les duela el no poder procrear - hablo Rebekha.

- No me digas que nunca te lo planteaste - cuestiono Elena.

- Tal vez en algún momento, pero de que me sirve pensar en el asunto.

- A mi me hubiera gustado tener un bebe sentir como crece dentro de mí. Velar sus sueños por la noche y ver en su rostro algo de su padre - susurro Elena cuidando que su pareja no la escuchara.

- Sentirlo crecer es algo maravilloso, en aquellos tiempos no había tecnología que me mostrara que era de mi bebe, así que siempre lo imagine y me alegraba sentirlo. Pero ni siquiera pude verlo cuando nació - dijo Katherine, compartiendo algo que pocos sabían.

- Vamos chicas cambiemos de tema no es momento de ponernos tristes - Bonnie se levanto y relleno la copa de cada una con burbon.

Todas se miraron y al unísono dijeron "SALUD" y tomaron hasta la última gota del líquido que quemaba sus gargantas. Al final de todo eran amigas, hasta Rebekha y Katherine se sentía del grupo a pesar de las diferencias, y de las constantes discusiones que tenían. Sabían que si alguien podría entender el sentimiento que muchas veces les quitaba el sueño, ese alguien estaba sentado bajo ese mismo cielo. Eran como hermanas de la misma maldición.

Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos siguieron brindando, quizás tratando de olvidar el tema.

- Mi amor, vamos vengan para acá nos sentimos solos - se acerco Damon.

Las vampiresas detuvieron su brindis y decidieron levantarse, antes de caminar para llegar con sus parejas cada una trato de arreglarse para que no notaran el estado en el que se encontraban.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan? - pregunto a su amada que se iba acercando mientras retiraba la ultima lágrima de su rostro.

- Cosa de chicas, chismoso, nada que te perjudique - le dijo antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

- Oh vamos y ¿Tú crees que te voy a creer esa mentir?

Antes de que la morena pudiera rebatir, las chicas comenzaron una pelea aventándose la fría agua del lago. La chica dedico una mirada traviesa a su pareja y en segundos regreso a donde estaban sus amigas, comenzando a jugar.

Para los espectadores resultaba casi imposible notar quien mojaba a quien pues solo se veían borrones que iban de un lugar a otro, excepto por Bonnie quien no se desplazaba tan rápido pero qué en algunas ocasiones utilizaba magia para detener a su atacante y poderla mojar.

Nadie se enojaba solo reían.

Cuando al fin decidieron parar todas regresaron con gran felicidad con sus chicos. Elena y Katherine venían juntas.

- Elena ni creas que así de mojada vas a entrar a mi auto - dijo Damon  
al estar al lado su chica.

- Tu te lo pierdes - contesto ella mientras movía su cabello con sus manos.

Stefan en cambio sujeto a su pareja de los brazos y la levanto por los aires.

- Kat eres tan bella - le dijo mientras miraba sus ojos.

- Te diría que no tienes que recordarlo, pero me encanta oírlo de tu boca.

Todos comenzaron a bailará dando vueltas por todo el campo.

Damon tomaba a la chica del top blanco y le daba vueltas, al ritmo de la música, observando cada gesto que ella hacía.

Stefan abrazaba a su chica, mientras permanecían recargados sobre la camioneta, el detrás de ella. Acariciando su cuello con su cara, mientras percibía el dulce aroma que la chica desprendía.

Los hermanos se lanzaron una mirada en la que sin palabras se advirtieron de algo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto cuatro figuras se acercaban al grupo de amigos. Al notarlo todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a sus acompañantes.

- Pero mira querido hermano a quienes venimos a encontrar - dijo el hombre alto.

- Personajes ilustres, hermano - contesto el hombre de traje perfectamente planchado.

- Klaus, Eliajh ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Rebekha totalmente sorprendida de ver a una pequeña parte de su verdadera familia.

- Hermana vivimos tantas aventuras juntos y no vienes a darme un bienvenida como se merece.

Sin poder rebatir la chica se acerco a ellos y deposito un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. Inmediatamente regreso al lado de Matt.

- Mis queridas Petrova - dijo extendiendo la mano para que ellas se acercaran.

Las chicas se miraron y al momento decidieron que si no querían que su noche acabara mal tenían que hacer lo que él pedía. Obviamente al intentarlo las manos de sus parejas las sujetaron para que no siguieran con su camino. Las dos ofrecieron una mirada y se volvieron para enfrentar al híbrido.

- Una igual a la otra, dos gotas de agua - dijo Klaus admirándolas.

- Tantos años - dijo la chica de blusa rojo.

- El tiempo no puede acabar con tu belleza, perdón... con su belleza - dijo él mitad vampiro mirando ahora a Elena.

- Jamás pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos - contesto la morena.

- Deben disculparnos por llegar sin invitación, sé que es des cortes pero Eliajh quería reunirse con nuestra hermana.

- Si es por eso, bienvenidos - dijo Elena con tono reservado.

- La verdad es que quería enterarme que tal iban las cosas, me intrigaba saber cómo habían quedado las cosas entre la réplica y los Salvatore.

- Bueno Klaus, yo estoy al lado del amor de mi vida – contesto Katherine - de quien siempre estuve enamorada y por el que daría mi vida.

- No lo puedo creer la invencible Katherine Pirce doblegada por el amor. Y ¿Qué hay de ti Elena?

- Yo estoy con Damon, el hombre que me amo desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos - dijo Elena.

- Así que al final se los repartieron y ¿Qué? en 100 años los intercambiarán. No me digan que piensan estar por siempre con el mismo.

- Lo que hagamos o no es nuestro problema - sentenció la vampira de blusa rojo.

- A mi no me hables así - grito Klaus tomando a la chica del cuello.

Damon y Stefan llegaron al lado de Katherine.

* * *

Bueno y no podíamos dejar fuera a los originales, pues si consideramos la historia que se desenvuelve tenemos claro que Klaus no puede morir y Eliajh pues me cae bien; por ello lo incluí.

Con respecto a Elena y Katherine gracias a Melissa quien acertó que Salvatore estaba con que chica. Pero pongan atención** no todo es lo que parece.**

Espero sus comentarios

Excelente noche, después de una dura jornada electoral, aquí en mi México.

Atte Andie Salvatore-Booth

Saludos

****chaito****


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola… por fin regreso con la continuación de una de mis historias, espero qué les agrade este capítulo y pidiéndoles que me dejen saber si es de su agrado la historia. Que espero que sí. Solo les recuerdo que aunque ya habíamos acordado en el capitulo anterior que Stefan estaba con Katherine y Damon con Elena, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries pertenece a la cadena CW y a sus creadores.

* * *

- Sueltala! - ordeno Damon.

- Como siempre el seudo héroe - dijo Klaus mirándolo con desprecio.

- Hermano tranquilo - intervino Elaijh - acordamos que veníamos en son de paz.

- Es cierto - concedio el hibrido soltando a Katherine - una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento.

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir - dijo secamente Stefan.

Los ánimos se calmaron un poco hasta que todos se volvieron a reintegrar a sus actividades. Excepto Stefan y Damon que se encaminaron bosque adentro. Elena y Katherine los siguieron a poca distancia.

- ¿A donde creen que van? - pregunto Katherine quien no quería estar detrás de ellos.

- Que importa - dijo Damon, deteniéndose en medio de los arboles.

- ¿Pasa algo mi amor? - dijo Elena parándose delante del menor de los Salvatore.

- Y seguimos jugando.

- ¿De que hablan? - pregunto Katherine.

- No tenemos 12 verdad- contesto Damon enojado.

- Es obvio que no.

- Bueno entonces, nos pueden decir ¿De que se trata todo esto? - pregunto Stefan cruzándose de brazos.

- De que se trata ¿Que? - pregunto Katherine tomando el rostro de su novio.

- BIEN - grito Damon - si tanto quieren jugar, yo también quiero algo de diversión - dijo para después lanzarse de nuevo a donde se encontraban sus demás amigos.

- Damon! - grito la chica de blusa roja, corriendo detrás del chico - por favor detente - suplico tomándolo del brazo.

Finalmente Damon se detuvo y encaro a la mujer que lo sujetaba.

- Dime Elena o debo llamarte Katherine.

La chica lo miro un momento y luego acerco su mano a la cara de Damon, quien esquivo el contacto dando un paso atrás.

- Damon, solo era una broma - dijo la vampira en su defensa.

- Vaya broma Elena, ¿En qué momento? - se preguntó Damon.

- Lo planeamos hace tiempo, nos cambiamos la blusa cuando estábamos jugando en el lago. Pero mi amor ya nos descubrieron, no pasa nada, no te enojes.

- QUE NO ME ENOJE - grito Damon furioso - Dices que no pasa nada, Klaus estuvo a punto de hacerte daño pensando que eras Katherine.

- Pero no lo hizo - intervino Elena.

- No, pero si eso no es lo peor, dime realmente ¿POR QUE HICIERON ESTO? Querías tiempo con Stefan, digo porque si realmente quieres eso...

- Damon - dijo Elena tomando la cara del chico entre sus dos manos, rápidamente para que este no pudiera escapar - SOLO QUERIAMOS HACERLES UNA BROMA A TODOS. Si queríamos que los demás nos creyeran ustedes debían creer que yo era Katherine y ella Elena.

- Pues si a ti te gusta tanto jugar, yo también quiero hacer travesuras. Así que voy con el Híbrido lo hago enojar un poco y vemos en que queda todo esto - dijo Damon tomando las manos de Elena apartándose de su lado.

- Damon! - grito de nuevo la chica.

Como este no le hizo caso, ella empezó a correr, en menos de un segundo Elena estaba encima de Damon quien permanecía tirado sobre el húmedo pasto.

- Ahora quien es el que se comporta como un niño - dijo Elena cerca del oído de su novio.

El no respondió nada, pero tampoco trato de zafarse del agarre de la chica.

- Así que no quieres hablarme - Pregunto Elena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Damon solo se dedicó a mirarla, pero ahora su semblante ya no delataba enojo, y en sus ojos se veía un gran deseo.

Elena empezó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello aspirando el dulce aroma de la piel de este; en algunas ocasiones le daba pequeños mordiscos provocando a Damon. Como Elena sujetaba sus manos por encima de su cabeza no tenía forma de detenerla. Sin querer seguir peleando y en cuanto Elena poso sus labios encima de los de él, la comenzó a besar. En un segundo los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Los que los veían en un momento estaban en un punto y segundos después habían desaparecido dejando las hojas de los árboles revoloteando en el aire.

La reunión siguió por un largo rato sin la compañía de Damon y Elena. Los originales se quedaron a la orilla del lago mirando a su hermana, como se divertía, bailando y riendo con sus ahora amigos.

Stefan y Katherine también habían desaparecido, al poco rato. Las dos parejas se encontraron del otro lado del lago de donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Pero mira quien apareció - dijo Damon.

- ¿Ya se le bajo el coraje? - pregunto Katherine a su réplica.

- Claro - dijo Elena muy segura.

- Pues fíjense que no voy a volver a soportar sus bromitas.

- Llevas 50 años con ella y ya te volviste un amargado Damon.

- Yo tampoco quiero volver a pasar por esto. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que Damon y yo cayéramos en su broma?

- ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? - pregunto Elena inocentemente.

- Fácil aunque por fuera sean tan parecidas, lo supe por las miradas y gestos que hacías mientras bailamos - confeso Damon - después de todo Elena nunca ha perdido la pureza y nobleza, que tú nunca has tenido.

Antes de que Katherine se fuera contra Damon, Stefan la tomo del brazo y le dijo.

- Yo me di cuenta cuando el aroma del que estoy tan enamorado no era el de la chica que tenía en mis brazos. Claro que no me mal intérpretes Elena hueles delicioso.

- Claro cuñadito, que te parece si para hacer las paces vamos por unas botellas de burbon - pregunto Elena mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Stefan le dedico un dulce beso a su novia y se puso a la altura de Elena.

- Los estaré vigilando - grito Damon cuando ellos iban a medio camino, sabiendo que lo escucharían perfectamente.

- Damon Salvatore el hombre más celoso que eh conocido – dijo Katherine mientras se sentaba a la orilla del lago.

- No soy el único aquí - contesto Damon tomando asiento al lado de la chica.

- Dime algo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hace 50 años ella elegía a Stefan? - pregunto la vampira volteándose para mirarlo de frente.

- No lo sé, fue tan sorprendente cuando ella me dijo que me amaba a mí, creo que en cierta forma me había hecho a la idea de que siempre seria Stefan, solo quería ayudarla en el proceso de transformación y creo que después de eso, lo único que me quedaba era terminar con el tiempo extra que me regalo la vida.

- Que dramatismo - dijo Katherine tirando una piedra al lago – tiempo extra que sin dejar a un lado yo te regale.

- No podías dejarlo pasar, querida.

- Por nada del mundo. Y no tienes nada que agradecer, te has sabido divertir.

- Durante años lo hice, pero no se acerca en nada a la manera en la que lo hago con ella.

- Eres Feliz - afirmo la vampira - y ella lo es, gracias a tu ayuda se acopló muy bien a esta condición.

- Algo amable de tu parte, mi hermano ha hecho un buen trabajo. Pero ahora te toca a ti, que hubiera pasado si él se hubiera quedado con Elena.

- Tu sabes todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que Stefan después de saber la decisión de Elena aceptara que seguía sintiendo algo por mí, pero creo que lo primero en que hubiera pensado habría sido eliminarla del mapa... que no me mires así, después quizás habría decidido cerrar el  
telón de una larga vida.

- Y yo soy el dramático - dijo Damon ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Stefan y Elena regresaban con paso tranquilo y unas botellas de burbon en sus manos.

- Y dime Elena has pensado dejar a mi hermano, a veces puede ser desquiciante estar con él.

- Pero ¿De qué hablas? Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa - dijo Elena acercándose más a su acompañante.

- Tú sabes que yo solo espero el día en que te des cuenta de tu mala decisión.

- Yo...

El silencio de la noche tomo a ambos solo se escuchaban sus pisadas, hasta que sin poder más comenzaron a reírse.

- Si nos escucharan - dijo Elena tratando de controlarse.

- Damon seguro me parte el cuello

- Eso sería nada comparado a la tortura que Katherine se encargaría de propinarme.

- Además tu desquiciante hermano me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Ya lo creo.

- Y ¿Qué me dices de la malvada de Katherine?

- Esa mente hace que siempre este ocupado, gracias a ella eh superado mi adicción a la sangre, ahora puedo controlarme.

- Que gusto me da.

Para cuando estaban en esa parte de la conversación se encontraban justo detrás de sus respectivas parejas.

- Al fin - dijo Damon levantándose; tomando a Elena en sus brazos, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje. Elena sujeto fuerte la botella que llevaba en su mano y estiro sus extremidades superiores dejándose llevar por Damon.

* * *

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios

Busquen en facebook =ffvampirediaries= y participen.

Saludos

Andie Salavtore Booth

****chaito****


End file.
